Girls Rule! Boys Drool!
by katesmak
Summary: The world of Hetalia has been shaken to its core at the discovery that all of the countries have a female counterpart... Who all act the complete opposite of the males. Prussia's acts like Canada, America's reminds everyone of trigger happy Switzerland and you don't even want to know about the Italys'. Rated T for some language, probably won't go up. No pairings really.
1. Chapter 1: SCARY GIRL!

**A/N: Dude totally psyched about getting to post this with you guys! Not that anybody will probably read it, but I hope a few people out there enjoy it. I have to say this before I go one that I love, ****_love_****, all the male countries as they are. I am also using their human names in this, so just bear with me!**

**Fem!America: Just get on with the stupid story!**

**Kate: *sigh* Fine, sheesh some people! Have some patience!**

**Fem!Prussia: Katesmak does not own Hetalia, just the female versions of the nations that are in this story.**  
**If she did own Hetalia, let's just say… all of us would be very… different…**  
**XxX**

"ITALY GET YOUR BUTT MOVING I VILL NOT LET YOU MAKE ME LATE TO ANOTHER MEETING!" Shouted an angry German, dragging a small Italian behind him.

"Ve~ But Germany we are already in the meeting hall how could we be late!" The voice that started out quiet quickly escalated to a whining pitch.

"You know, Germany-san, Itary does have a point-"

"JAPAN WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" Ludwig asked as they finally arrived at the door to the meeting room, making the strict blonde a bit less edgy.

Kiku looked a bit stressed at the question, "Umm… I-I'd rather not make the choice." _Oh I knew I should have stuck to sensing the mood and not taken America-san's advice on trying to voice my opinions more_, thought the panicking Japanese man, that would teach Kiku to take Alfred's advice no matter how heroic he claimed it to be.

"Ve~ Germany you're so mean, first you take away my pasta before I was done, then you yell at me and Japan! I-I w-w-wish… Wahhhh!" Germany ended up with an armful of blubbering idiot before the meeting had even started, though that would have ended up with him in this state eventually might as well get it over with early.

The tall nation looked around for some help with this situation but found no one and Kiku was just standing there waiting to go in the room, so he wouldn't help…

Ludwig pushed the doors open and set Feliciano in his usual chair before going to the front to set up his papers knowing he would be running the G8 meeting before the end of the hour. While he was doing so he noticed a strange lack of any kind of arguing or yelling or anything… which was really odd, unless Arthur and Francis had come to some sort of truce, but that was stretching things. It wasn't very possible either.

Looking up from his notes Ludwig saw all of the other nations cowering from a girl who had her back turned to him, "ALL OF YOU STOP COWERING AND YOU WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He shouted giving himself a headache, it was much too early to be yelling this much but with these countries it was necessary. All of the countries just continued to shake in fear, the girl in question had short dirty blonde hair covered with a brown cowboy hat, a plain white tank top and denim shorts. The scary thing about her though was the hunting rifle slung over her shoulders and the twin pistols strapped to her thighs, the tough blonde almost fainted when she turned to face him and he spotted the bedazzled letter across her shirt spelling out, 'USA'. On the bridge of her nose lay Texas and Nantucket stood at attention from under her hat.

"A-America?" Stuttered the surprised country, trying to process what was happening.

She glared in his direction, "Yeah what's it to ya?" She snapped, before turning back to the cowering countries, laughing and pulling the twin pistols out of their holsters, "Now if any of ya move before my friends get here you'll get a bullet through the brain." The scary woman laughed and took the safety off.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a girl America? THAT IS SO UNAWESOME!"

The female America gave Gilbert a cold look, "The only thing here that is 'unawesome' is your ability to tell me apart from that spaz of a brother I have to deal with." She sounded like murder personified when she said the word brother, but these words also sent the men into more of a frenzy than they already were.

"What America has a sister, when did this happen and how come nobody told me?!" Freaked a British gentleman starting to go through a midlife crisis, curled on the floor taking comfort from a French frog who for once wasn't trying to get anything out of it.

"Well there have always been two representatives, if you idiots would stop arguing for one second and looked around you would have figured that out by now," half of the 'idiots' she was lecturing just blinked like they had no clue what she was talking about and the other half stared into space not caring about what she was saying anymore, another wave of the gun brought all f them back to attention

Except one, who had regained his composure, "Bloody Hell, don't lie to us I'm pretty sure that we all would have known if there was another female representative!" But sadly he soon lost said composure again, shaming himself by yelling at a lady, an unspoken promise that he had made to himself a long time ago after his pirate days.

"Shut up! You don't know anything; trust me there are many countries out there that know about there other representative, for example, Hungary? Or Belarus? Maybe Liechtenstein?" She raised an eyebrow at the child like men in front of her.

"What does Hungary have to do with this?" The awesome Prussian asked in return.

"For a nations main rep. to be female she has to prove herself stronger and more able then her male counterpart, all of the girls among you had to fight for their titles, even Liechtenstein who is much stronger than she looks, even before she was trained by Switzerland." They all gasped when the big picture was finally seeable in their tiny brains.

"Wait so that means they have a male-"

"HEY GUYS LISTEN TO ME AND My total…" Alfred's voice faded off before he could finish his sentence.

Standing in the door way he processed the situation much faster than the others had and pulled out his own twin pistols as soon as he spotted her, they square off, mirror images of each other, same stance, same everything right down to the pistols.

"Ashley what are you doing here?" The American male growled from his position in front of the door, never taking his eyes off her or lowering his weapons, which was fine because neither did she.

"What I can't stop by and visit my dear, dear brother?" Ashley asked as sweetly as she could though America could see right through her innocent act.

"No, not after the last time you were just 'visiting' and tried to poison me!" He shouted at his sister, she sighed; he never would forgive her for doing that.


	2. Chapter 2: Ahh! They're everywhere!

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed or followed/favorited this story I really appreciate it because it helps my pencil to make words on the paper. Other than that I can't really think of anything of dire importance to say, other than don't kill me for any of the names I used, i came up with like half of them on the spot, so... yeah!**

**So kick it off, Ashley!**

**Ashley: Kate here does not own Hetalia just the female characters in this story and we are all thankful for that!**

**XxX**

"Ve~ so I have a sister too?" Feli asked watching the two, now wrestling on the floor, with wide eyes like he just got a puppy for Christmas.

"Itary-san I don't think now is the time for that…" Kiku whispered getting as far from the two as he could, pulling Feliciano back with him.

"We should do something, da?" Ivan cut in his favorite lead pipe already in his hands, ready to be used.

"Forget about them, bloody gits, I think we should all make a break for it!" Arthur suggested helpfully, nodding his head towards the undefended doors.

After a moment all the trembling nations agreed to escape before they got hit by a stray bullet or something equally as bad.

They all made their way quickly to the door, except for Feli who had to be dragged away by Lovino after seeing Ludwig still standing at the podium looking kind of bored with the whole situation at this point. Mafia Italy almost surfaced at this but before that could happen though the door was kicked open and a tan hiking boot was slammed into Arthur's face sending him flying across the room.

A red flannel clad girl stood in front of the other escaping nations with an unconscious Matthew (who?) slung over her shoulder, she glared at them and they scrambled back to their original spots.

"Maribel what the hell took you so long?!" Ashley shouted nailing Alfred in the gut with an elbow, and getting fist to the chin in return, their guns now abandoned.

The Canadian girl gave Ashley a look, "Well I'm sorry but Matthew was harder to restrain than I though he would be and I had to get the rest of the girls together!" She snapped at her sister, flicking her wheat blonde hair over her shoulder and blowing the flyaway curl out of her violet eyes.

"Now all of you are responsible for your respective country!" Maribel called behind happily.

The first two girls to come through the door were a set of twins, one with auburn hair cut short at her shoulders, with a gravity defying curl, wearing black leather pants and a leather jacket over a red tee-shirt, she had her hands on her hips and her amber eyes glared at everyone in the room until she saw Feli on the floor.

"Hey you pasta loving freak get over here and don't make me come over there bastardo," She growled pointing to the floor in front of her.

The other girl placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, "Don't be so mean Felecia he is your brother after all," the meek one of the two had darker brown hair just below her shoulders with the same curl, with a simple sundress decorated with many colorful flowers a cute apron over that.

"Shut up and take care of that tomato bastard over there, before I do it for you!" Felecia shouted dragging a crying Feli and tying his hands and legs before putting him in a chair at the table, crossing her arms and continuing to glare at everyone.

"Okay sorella," she said quietly going over and placing a hand in front of Lovino, "Will you please come with me fratello, I don't want sorella to hurt you…"

"Fine whatever, stupid donna, I knew I should skipped out on the meeting again," Lovi grumbled getting up and ignoring the hand held out to him, sitting in the chairs of his own free will the same look on his face as Felecia.

Alfred had finally been caught by Ashley and was place in a chair next to the still passed out Matthew, he looked angry at the turn of events.

Three girls came in next laughing and giggling about something they must have been talking about on the way here, two of them had silvery hair and strange colored eyes, while the other one had sunny blonde cropped hair and bright blue eyes.

The first one with the silvery hair wore a long white skirt and a floral print tee-shirt with a floral scarf and sunflowers weaved into her long braid, her purple eyes shone happily when she spotted Ivan, "Oh, you are so cute!" She pulled more flowers out of nowhere and started to approach him, "But you would look even cuter with these flowers in your hair, will you let me play with it please?" She gave Ivan an adorable puppy dog look and the usually insane nation looked scared before agreeing and letting the girl play with his hair.

The two left over giggled some more at how their friend acted, "Iris you and your flowers!" The blonde said laughing at the sight of the tall male with many different colored flowers threaded into his hair.

The blonde turned and caught sight of Ludwig, "Awww… Are you Germany?" she pouted and looked at her albino friend, "He doesn't look like any fun now does he Gillian?" Gillian smiled shyly and shrugged.

"Well you could always have Prussia if you wanted, Larissa, I hear he gets in trouble a lot," she looked concerned for a moment, "I'm not sure I can handle him what if he tries something and I can't stop him." She looked almost terrified of the thought.

Larissa waved her hand at her friend's worries, "Don't worry if he does anything I'll kick his butt for you," then she thought a moment, "Actually I might have some fun first then hurt him…"

Gillian walked over and smiled at Gilbert, "P-Prussia, would you please come with me?" The awesome Prussian could not believe his eyes, before him stood a girl that looked just like him except nowhere near as awesome. She had on simple khakis and a medium sleeved black dress shirt.

The other German girl that had stood beside her had stepped over to where Ludwig already was sitting and smiled. "Hey maybe we can throw a party at your place later, I have been to a good party for a while," she looked dreamy eyed just thinking of the awesome party to come, while her twin blanched at the thought of how much of a mess that would make in his nice and clean house.

Gilbert frowned; his brother's twin was so much more awesome than his, maybe they could trade?

He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head, "No I will not come with someone as unawesome as you."

This seemed to make Gillian very mad, "YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME UNAWESOME!" she screamed, grabbing the Prussian and flipping him over her shoulder, dropping him unceramoniously into a chair before sitting in her own and smiling shyly again, "Sorry I didn't mean to be rude I don't know what's gotten into me."

She didn't seem to notice all the others shying away from her when she sat down.

**XxX**

**A/N: Okay so I know I didn't introduce all the other girls in this chapter but it was getting really long so I'll save them for the next chapter, but please feel free to tell me you thoughts on the ones in this chapter! I have to say that Iris(Fem!Russia) was my favorite to write this time around.**


	3. Chapter 3: We're In Charge!

**A/N: This is to CaffeinatedKitty she asked why Real!Russia was afraid of Fem!Russia and I personally think that she kind of looks like Belarus and so he figured she had more sinister motives or something but I can't explain really well, sorry! . And I'll say this before I start but this chapter also has quite the language content surprisingly because of Fem!Japan. I think I'll let Iris kick it off this time, GO!**

**Iris: I think sunflowers are great don't you aren't they pretty and-**

**That's not what I meant!**

**Felecia: Let me do this before anymore idiots get involved! Kate doesn't own Hetalia, if she did there would be more about Mafia Italy.**

**XxX**

The remaining countries who hadn't met their female counterparts yet were, to say the least, terrified. Kiku wished there was a way to use his skills as a ninja to get out of their but he was pretty sure Ashley would shoot him before he got anywhere, Yao wished the guards hadn't started to confiscate his wok as a weapon, it wasn't his fault the others had been really annoying that day. Arthur was curious and scared what his would act like if Alfred's acted, somewhat, reasonable, but at least she took things more seriously than him and Ludwig's was planning a party as they all sat there. And Gilbert's… he didn't even want to think about it. Francis was actually not very afraid of them, more like he was in deep thought about something that none of the others were to keen to ask about.

The four jumped when the door burst open once again and two blondes came tumbling through the door, kicking and scratching at each other, Felecia growled and stormed over tearing the two apart and dropping on the ground before returning to her spot next to Feliciano.

The two sat stunned on the floor for a second before glaring at Felecia, who just shrugged it off, and then they turned their attention to Arthur and Francis, "I bet I can get to my brother before you can!" Shouted the one in a punk outfit with a pink and black stripes running through her blonde hair.

The other blonde in the conservative turtle neck shook her head, "No you won't because my brother is way cooler than your stuck up Englishman that can't even cook a decent meal!"

Arthur looked insulted and began to sulk not caring about what his double did to the other, somewhat hoping she kicked the Frenchwoman's ass for insulting English cooking, not that he would ever admit to wishing harm upon a woman.

The punk girl's mouth hung open before she snapped it shut and clenched her teeth together, "Oh you did not just go there!"

The other girl crossed her arms over her chest and smirked, "Go there? Oh honey I live there!"

"What the h-"

"BOTH OF YOU BITCHES SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!" Screamed another girl who had enter the room at that moment, she had dark black hair in a high ponytail with bangs across her forehead and glaring black eyes. She had her hands on the hips of the black pants she had on, that she wore with a black shirt.

"Now both of you just deal with your guys or I will beat the crap out of you before you can take your next breathe!" Both of the blondes shied away from this frightening new person and ran to their brother hiding behind them though they were just as scared.

"We're sorry Kanna we won't fight again." They both muttered at the same time.

Kanna looked pleased with this, she was scowling at everyone at the room until her eyes landed on Kiku, she started to smile at him, "Brother come on lets go sit with the others before these morons actions start to influence you."

Kiku looked around for someone to help him, but no one wanted her to start shouting again so they stayed were they were.

The British and French cowering girls grabbed their brothers and started to make faces at each other again, "Adeliz your brother looks so stuck up and snobby, why are you trying to convince yourself otherwise?" She asked sweetly hugging her brother.

Adeliz glared at the other blonde, "Really, Fedora? This coming from the girl wearing nerd glasses and a turtleneck in the middle of summer!"

Francis and Arthur gave each other pained looks as the two continued the back and forth insults, "Is this what the others feel like when we are fighting?" The Brit asked.

"I think I now understand, maybe we should never fight again?" He asked sincerely, both smiling and reaching out to shake on it.

But then they both yanked their hands and laughed, "Ha! Like I could ever be civil to such a perverted frog!"

Francis laughed, "Angleterre I must agree I could never be nice to someone with such a lacking sense of fashion!"

Everyone groaned as both of the England reps. and the French reps. continued with their individual arguments, the girls screaming about whose country had the best fashion trends going on this season, while the men were shouting insults about each others cooking. That is till four loud 'CLANGS!' could be heard and all of the said nations had crumpled to the ground.

Standing there was a young looking Chinese woman holding a wok that looked strangely familiar, she had traditional clothes similar in color to Yao's, her dark hair was up in a bun held by chopsticks and a flower sat next to it.

She smiled cutely over at Yao, "Sorry about that, but I borrowed your wok, hope you do not mind too much." She held out the cooking utensil to him and he took it somewhat gladly.

Yes now I can beat them when they get annoying again, aru! Yao thought with a slightly evil smile.

He looked over at the girl who had beaten them into submission and thought of something, "Wait how did you get this away from the guards? I have been trying to sneak it past them for months and I always get caught."

"Don't worry about it kid, just be happy that you got it back and move on with life," She said moving on to another subject by grabbing Yao's ear and dragging back to his chair. They left the French and English to sleep off the head trauma where they were.

"Yu-Jie that wasn't a very nice thing to do, what if they are really hurt?" Luisella frowning at the excessive use of force.

"Then I guess they should have shut up when Kanna told them to, they'll get over it though," She snapped, Kanna smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, them bitches needed to be taught to get along better, finally someone agrees with me!" Kanna said happily and Kiku was horrified of the way his twin acted around all these other people, just shouting out whatever she felt like, if he didn't know any better he would say that she was American.

Ashley slammed her hand onto the podium to regain our wondering attention, "Okay now down to business, the reason we are here," she said giving all of the men a strict look when she noticed that half of them weren't paying attention.

The American woman pulled out one of her pistols and clicked off the safety for the second time that day, "Anyone not focusing their full attention up here in the next two seconds gets to be shot by me," she said with a crazy smile as if being shot by her was an honor.

All the male nations decided that now was a good of time as any to start actually paying attention to the meeting.

Ashley smiled at this before continuing, "Now you many all be wondering why we are here," she smirked at all them at the table, "We are here because your bosses don't think that you are getting enough work done, so for the time being…"

"WE ARE IN CHARGE!" All the female nations, minus Adeliz and Fedora.

_We are so doomed_, was the male countries collective thoughts.

**XxX**

**Uuughh... I feel like I totally failed at this chapter but whatever! By the way don't kill me for Fem!England and Fem!France's names, I don't now I couldn't think of anything and that is what happened. Adeliz and Fedora, what was I thinking... Also I didn't realize till this chapter that Fem!Romano never got a name which I feel really bad for so her name is Luisella.**

**Well bye for now then! **

**If anyone out there has any ideas on way to make the females more different in personalities don't hesitate to review and say something, I could honestly not think of anything for Fem!China.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Mission!

**A/N: So just to warn you this chapter is slightly more serious, but don't worry because everythings back to fun and game at the end. This fic has become almost a christmas story I just couldn't think of anything to write about and with the holiday season and everything well you know what I am talking about.**

**Edit 1/20/13: Had to take the Christmas out, me and my lazy butt weren't fast enough to fit this into the season so there are some changes to this chapter...**

**Kanna: Come on let's get this show on the road!**

**Yu-Jie: Yes I agree.**

**Well then start us off!**

**Kanna/Yu-Jie: Kate does not own hetalia only the alternate versions of the characters in this story.**

**XxX**

Larissa, the first to present something to everything, put her hands on her hips and smiling sweetly ending her presentation, "And that is just the Christmas party, wait till New Years!" She said excitedly.

Felecia gave the party girl a nasty look, "You wasted nearly an hour on explaining this? That was not the topic."

"It wasn't?" The blonde asked with a confused look on her face.

"Hey I agree with the party idea but I call bringing the drinks if it happens." Adeliz said raising her hand with an ornery grin.

"No come on guys, we can't be discussing a party we have to get to work or we'll get sent back…" Gillian pointed out quietly, a hand over Gilbert's mouth as if she could tell by the smirk on his face that he was about to make another comment on how 'this was not awesome at all' the same thing he had said every ten minutes for the last hour. Needless to say even Ludwig was ready to strangle him.

Glowering at her the male albino sunk his teeth into her palm, Gillian yanked her hand back with a yelp, turning around and smacking him with it in the forehead in the next second.

"Oww…" Gilbert pouted.

Felecia sighed, "Can I take over the meeting now?" She asked looking to Ashley for approval.

"Oh, go sorella!" Luisella cheered.

"Might as well let her continue, I don't have anything to say," Yu-Jie added, Kanna nodded in agreement.

Iris had moved from decorating Ivan's hair with flowers to weaving them into Feli's hair instead, Maribel just rolled her eyes.

The blonde American pushed her glasses up her nose and slowly nodded her head, "Yeah but have Ludwig over there assist you," Felecia looked a bit pained with the request.

"But why do I have to work with him, Germans are fastidiosi stronzetti," She snapped, Larissa had been annoying the hell out of Felecia every since they became allies in WW2, so she had plenty of experience with them.

"Sorella, watch your language you know that swearing is bad!" Luisella yelled at her sister, very sensitive to things like that.

"Vaffanculo…" The younger Italian muttered bitterly.

The darker haired girl's lip quivered and tears appeared in her eyes, "Sor-"

"ALL OF YOU JUST GET THE FUCK ON WITH IT ALREADY!" Kanna shouted tired of these peoples petty squabbling.

Felecia, with a sour look on her face, waved her hand for Ludwig to come up to the podium with her, when he reached her she grabbed the cross around his neck and yanked him down so she was in his face.

Harsh whispers were shared between the two, Ludwig must have said something wrong because Felecia gave another hard yank on the cross, this action was followed by the quiet hiss of, "Bastardo…"

After another minute of the hushed tones, the two looked up seeming to have come to an understanding, and not only was the Italian smirking but so was the German.

When Ludwig began to speak everyone was paying attention, more afraid of Ashley and Kanna than anything, but he didn't care as long as they were listening, "So concerning how the other nations are handling the girls."

Felecia continued, "We've decided that everyone is going to go around and collect them for a meeting of sorts to explain what all this is and where the girls came from."

Back to Ludwig, "You and your other rep. are in charge of bringing the nations here so that we can tell them what is going on."

Felecia flipped over a large paper revealing the names of all the nations, "So basically we don't want anyone killing their counterparts."

"Especially Switzerland and Liechtenstein, Vash is the most likely to kill the strangers so we are going there to make sure that as few of people get hurt as possible," the German cut in, "Though we hope no one gets injured, with you guys its unavoidable."

All the males in the room knew what Switzerland was like and quickly agreed with the statement.

"This is a great idea, dude," Alfred paused seeing all the ladies glaring at him, "… And dudette, but how'd you come up with it in such a short amount of time?"

"Yes, aru, I agree very good!" Yao sounded pleased with the idea, hugging his precious wok to his chest.

"Well I just figured that there were probably some people out there that would be confused about why some weird person that looks just like them showed up, it was more of Felecia's idea though." Ludwig spoke with a thankful smile in the direction Felecia, who looked the other way her cheek tinged a bit red, muttering something that sounded like, 'stupid Germans'.

As all the others said yes to the idea as well, Ashley's lips slowly turned up into a smile, "Okay I have to say I like the idea, all those I favor raise you hand!" She shouted her voice carrying through the room.

Nearly everyone raised their hands, Romano didn't because, no matter how good of a plan it was he would never agree with that 'potato bastard'.

"Good then I'll have you two present-"

She was cut off by a stuffy aristocrat and a mysterious wild looking man ran into the room panting and out of breathe looking like they had just seen the devil himself.

Gilbert jumped up at the new arrivals with an honest smile, "Hey, Roddie, what are you doing here?"

Roderich turned and looked at all of them, his eyes were wide in surprise like he didn't know anyone else was here.

"And who is that?" Ludwig asked, curious about the frightened man looking around the room like a frightened rabbit.

"Oh no… she is coming…" The man in question muttered starting to shake, "She is going to kill… I am gong to die today…"

A loud bang on the door made him scream in fear and dive under the table.

"Roderich I know you are in there I can smell you," An inhuman voice growled the banging on the door continuing, "Let me kill him and nobody else has to get hurt."

The countries in the room had begun to move as far from the door as the could.

**XxX**

**So tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**Something tells me I am going to have a lot of researching to do.**

**But I just felt that this was a good place to go with this, I don't know about other countries but I know the US has a lot of poverty, my church is doing a whole bunch for this and I don't know...**

**But please don't kill me for this, I just hope you enjoy!**

**Cyber High Five to the first who can guess who is on the other side of the door!**

**Until next chapter! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Behind The Door

**Sorry about this late chapter but I had a band concert tuesday and with finals coming up next week I've been busy, but with the weekend also coming I promise to update a bit quicker. So I just ask for your patience, thanks to all read/follow this and to those who review! Especially CaffeinatedKitty, who guessed who was behind the door, as promised *sends out cyber high five* High five!**

**So a bit of a spoiler but there's a surprise guest at the end!**

**Roderich: How did I get involved with this stupid story?**

**Well you are just fun to mess with so, yep!**

**Roderich: Well then...**

**Maribel: I'm just going to start while those to work things out. The character in this story do not belong to Kate, us counterparts being the exception, as well as the plot.**

**XxX**

"Germany~ Germany, I don't want to die!" Shouted a, once again, sobbing Feliciano.

"I didn't even get to eat any pasta today!"

Feli had been hiding under the table for a while now and no one, not even Germany, could convince him that that was actually a very bad hiding place. The other golden brown haired male was rocking back and forth trying to not completely freak out, he muttered things in his native tongue that none of the others could make out.

"Fogok halni ... ma meg kell halni ... Bárcsak volt a bátorság, hogy felálljon neki ... de fogok halni …" The terrified voice continued this rant the words different yet repetitive each time.

Gilbert laughed at the language, "Wow, you are such a wimp, no wonder Hungary wants to kill you." The red eyed albino chuckled at the man once again, "Compared to her you are just a child afraid of his own shadow."

After Roderich had tried, and failed, to talk sense into the pissed off Hungarian on the other side of the oak doors, he had decided to just join the others on the opposite side of the room, so he would not have to face her wrath when the thin barrier was finally broken.

"Brother I will I get to me and Miss Hungary are going to be working together from now on hope you don't mind to much!' Another unfamiliar voice shouted through the door causing Roderich to stiffen significantly.

"Oh no," He whispered, starting to panic as well, "She's here, I have to find a place to hide I can't just stand here… I'M A SITTING DUCK IN THIS FUCKING ROOM!" Gilbert and Ludwig, as well as Feliciano gave the dark haired Austrian a shocked look. Not only did he raise his voice but he swore as well, which none of them could quite process.

"Austria! Austria, give me Ervin or I will destroy all of your sheet music and your precious piano!" Growled Elizaveta, the pounding on the poor door increasing with each angry word.

"Go ahead, I don't care about my piano I will not let you or her in this room, because if I let you in I'm going to die, if I don't let you in I just loose a piano, I think I prefer life!" Yelled back the musician, once again shocking the room silent, except for most of the girls though considering they had no clue of what a freak Roderich was about his music.

"Gilbert," The assault on the door had stopped momentarily but all knew that this was just the calm before the soon coming storm and waited for Elizaveta's next words. "Gilbert if you let me in I will never bash you with my frying pan again and I will call you awesome for the next century!" She then called sweetly through the door, though most in the room could hear the sinister note to her voice. MOST being the key word in that sentence, MOST not including a certain Prussian by the name of Gilbert.

Within the next 3.7 seconds the door was not only unbarred but wide open with two very angry ladies standing in it, murderous intent in their gazes. Flaming green eyes landing on the man huddled securely under the giant table, violent violet eyes met their twins and both of the terrifying girls approached their brothers.

"Ervin I have finally caught you… nincs több bujkál," The two Hungarians stared at each other, one slowly scooting away and one stalking forward predatorily. Ervin looked around as if he wished that a magical doorway would appear out of nowhere and let him escape though there was very little chance of that happening.

"Okay Elizaveta just…" He gulped as his sister and her frying pan got closer still, "Just w-wait a sec please? I-I don't want to f-fight you, but I w-will!" Ervin did not look nor sound the least bit threatening or convincing holding his fist in the air and clenching his muscles as if waiting to get smacked.

Meanwhile Roderich was much more convincing with his stance and the small knife he held to keep off his advancing double, while at the same time balking because of her horrible fashion sense.

The female Austrian wore Capri's that stopped mid calf and a flowing white shirt, the outfit very similar to Elizaveta's old attire, considering that Austria's other half had looked up to the woman since she had come to save Roderich's butt from Prussia.

"Sister, Romy, stay back remember the last time this happened?" Roderich, much like the American twins, had met his counterpart before, though it wasn't under to friendly circumstances. Romy had decided that Roderich was to weak to be Austria's main representative and had fought him for it, surprisingly to all, she had lost to the musician.

"Yeah, I remember, but this time I know that your not the stuffy aristocrat that you make yourself seem to be," Romy fixed her glasses, calmly assessing the situation.

The other nation's and their counterparts had decided to let them figure things out themselves, unless someone actually started to get seriously injured then they would, probably, maybe, cut in.

A terrified girly shriek filled the air and Roderich saw Ervin sprint for the door with Eliza hot on his heels her frying pan abandoned for a much larger sword. She gave a terrifying battle cry jumping in front of the wimpy man to keep him from leaving the room.

Romy took the chance of her brother distracted to attack, he blocked her sword with his knife just barely the screeching of metal and metal clashing ringing through the room.

While the two pairs fought and everybody's attention fixed on them nobody noticed the new presence of the room. A tall sunny blonde haired, blue eyed nation stepped through the door, sighing at the mayhem her old allies were creating just by being in the same room together. She couldn't understand why they disliked each other so much, they all should be grateful that they'll probably never have to deal with the feeling of missing your other half. After so long without him she could still feel the giant whole in her heart screaming at her that something was missing.

When the new figure spotted Feli, she smiled sadly, oh he wasn't going to take this well at all after the way things had ended.

First I have to break up these fights and then I'll explain, I feel so bad for Italy, I almost wish I didn't have to do this but I can't stand leaving him in the dark anymore… she let her thoughts drift off the topic of Feli for the time being and first broke up the Hungarians, tying Eliza to a chair so that she could not get to the sobbing Ervin.

Then she went and confiscated both of the Austrian's sword so that they could no longer do damage to each other, and tied Romy to a chair as well not liking the calculating look she still held on her face.

During the whole time she never once looked Roderich or Eliza in the eye, nor did she spare one glance at Feliciano, she just could not bear it but knew that she could not hide from them forever. Looking up at Eliza, she could see the wheels in her head turning and knew the brunette would make the connection soon enough and when she let herself glance at Roderich, she could see that he had already figured it out. The expression of shock and sadness on his face speaking for itself.

Finally she turned to face the younger Italian and saw that he had fallen to his knees crying, she silently walked over to kneel next to him and wrapped her arm around him, the others gave her a questioning look she just shook her head and smiled grimly.

"You may be wondering who I am, well, I am Rhea, known as the former Holy Roman Empire."

The atmosphere in the room had changed with those few words.

**XxX**

**Okay first, oh snap I made Austria say a bad word, hehe... it was bound to happen eventually, I kinda wanted to show some of the more of the reactions from the counterparts toward their other sides, like Austria went to being a total BOSS when he encountered Romy again. Ervin is honestly just really a wimp and Hungary hates being related to someone with such a nonexistant backbone, I kind of find his personality amusing to write.**

**Sorry as well for the sudden gloomy memory but I was just thinking about it and wondered what happened to the HRE counterpart if he was killed and then imagined that she had survived kind of like Prussia did though he doesn't really represent a country anymore.**

**Don't worry next chapter we're back to the Christmas theme and we'll catch snippets of Italy, Austria and Hungary working out things with Rhea, yeah poor Italy, don't worry though I'm planning something to get him back in the spirit**

**By the way sorry for any incorrect translations please do not blame me, blame goggle translate. **

**Translations:**

**(Hungarian)**

**Fogok halni ... ma meg kell halni ... Bárcsak volt a bátorság, hogy felálljon neki ... de fogok halni ... : I am going to die... today I shall die... I only wish I had the bravery to stand up to her... but I am going to die...**

**nincs több bujkál: no more hiding**


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Plans, Worse Memories

**Okay so I feel like this chapter is really bad... and somewhat depressing. **

**But otherwise, yay! I managed to get this one up!**

**Rhea: Sorry for ruining the mood...**

**Oh no worries since your here why don't you start us off!**

**Rhea: Kate does not own Hetalia or any mentioned countries, but she does own the countries counterparts...**

**XxX**

Everyone in the room stared solemnly as Roderich and Ervin helped a bawling Feli to walk out the door, followed by a now sobbing Eliza, her face buried in Romy's shoulder, Felecia walk beside them not showing any kind of emotion, not even anger.

Rhea stayed a few steps behind each of the departing pairs, she turned back to the nations and smiled once again, "Sorry about the interruption," she said quietly before following her old allies out.

Ludwig looked like he wanted to go after Feliciano to see if he was okay but stopped himself, whoever this Holy Roman Empire was it was a bad memory in Feli's past and the two needed to work it out themselves.

"Okay guys we should all get back to work on the Secret Santa and let them work it out, we'll be here for them when this whole thing isn't so new to them," Gilbert said going to sit back down where he was, he knew the history between Roderich, Eliza, and Feli and knew that it would take some time for this to sink in and for the tears to stop flowing. He had heard the story enough times from Roderich when he was drunk to know, it was also the reason why Feliciano became depressed on the same day each year.

Ludwig, Larissa and Gillian all gave him a strange look and he glared, "What can't I not understand what's going on?" Gilbert growled wanting to get out of their stares.

"Ja, but you just suggested getting back to work, that's not like you bruder." Ludwig spoke concerned, but sighed and returned to his seat as well, everyone else eventually following suit.

Lovino looked concerned about his brother, though he wouldn't have admitted it if someone asked him, Luisella also looked worried about her sorella and fratello and she would have clearly voiced this given the chance.

"Okay then lets get back to work then…" Ashley said noticing the now depressing feeling in the room.

"Well I think we should go and see what countries want to participate in first then choose randomly from a hat so that we know its far," Maribel spoke for the first time since she had busted through the door, giving her opinion.

"Yeah I agree!" Kanna shouted waving her hand in the air, Kiku looking pained at the girls loud voice but nodded as well.

Everyone else slowly nodded and agreed, some more loud than others.

"Okay, so who is going to ask people?" Ludwig mumbled not at all his usual self now, he seemed to be in deep thought of something, the question almost a reflex.

"Yeah each of us will ask the nations that we are somewhat close to, like France," Said blonde nation looked up at Ashley curiously, "Francis would you mind asking Andorra and Spain first of all since your closes to them?" The Frenchmen's face went ghostly pale at the mention of Andorra.

"Oh, is involving that galopin really necessary?" He asked nearly stuttering over his words with how fast he spoke them.

"Why would we not include someone, that would be rude, learn some manners frog face!" Arthur snapped, though he was wanting to know who this Andorra country was to make Francis turn so deathly pale and have that deer in the headlights look.

Francis looked a bit embarrassed and looked away from all of the questioning eyes, "Let's just say that me and Andorra don't have a very solid relationship," he bit his lip wondering if he should continue before speaking again. "And by that, he hates me… and Spain…"

Fedora hugged her big brother and jumped up her eyes showing her anger over this, "Where does he live brother, I will go make sure he never hurts you again!" She shouted causing Adeliz to get out of her seat as well.

"Fedora you are such a fucking kiss up, why do you always have to stick your nose in other peoples business?!" Adeliz snapped, her and Fedora getting in each others faces once again. Both began to sling insults back and forth making everyone in the room groan.

"Dude, their worse than France and England!"

"Yes~ aru! Someone make them shut up!"

Everyone was shouting at the pair trying to get them to shut up, that is until someone smashed their heads together causing the Brit and the Frenchwoman to faint having to be dragged away by their brothers.

"And that's how you get them bitches to shut the hell up!" Kanna shouted victoriously looking quite proud with herself.

When the room was quiet once again, Yu-Jie was the one that spoke this time, "Me and Yao could ask all the Asian nations, if it would make things easier."

Alfred raised his and Matthew's hands together, "Me and Mattie could ask Mexico and the South Americas!" He sounded a bit to enthusiastic about this.

Alfred chuckled lightly in his head, yay another reason to go and mess with Mexico, I'm going to have fun with this, was his plotting thoughts.

Arthur looked pained at what he was going to say but spoke up anyway, "I'll try to get my brothers to stop fighting long enough to ask them if they wish to participate as well…" The Brit looked skeptical at the possibility of this happening though.

"The awesome me and West could ask all the Germanic nations around us and any others," Gilbert suggested and Ashley grabbed a piece of paper to begin writing down everyone.

"I could talk to Greece and Turkey," Kiku stated not knowing anyone else really that he could talk to it about.

Ivan's smile disappeared from his face when he realized who he would have to asked, "Don't worry brother, I'll protect you from Belarus if you protect me from Nathan, so me and Ivan will ask the Baltic's, Belarus and Ukraine." Iris spoke calmly for her brother.

Ashley them listed off everyone she had written down, "Okay so Yao and Yu-Jie are getting the Asian nations together, Matthew, Maribel, Alfred and I will deal with Mexico and the South America's, Gilbert, Gillian, Ludwig and Larissa are taking care of the Germanics, Kiku, can you and Kanna also talk to Egypt and them, or at least get Turkey to ask or something?" She waited for Kiku to nod before continuing.

"Arthur will get his brothers together, Romano could you please ask Seborga and… Italy when he's feeling better, Ivan and Iris will deal with the Baltic's, Ukraine, Belarus and, would you guys mind talking to Poland as well?" When both agreed she moved on once again.

"Okay then I think that's just about it for today, so all of you get to work on the nations you are responsible for, this meeting is now over!" Ashley shouted quickly grabbing Alfred and dragging him behind as he kicked and screamed about her trying to murder him again… or some such nonsense.

All of the male nations dispersed with their female counterparts, some walking willingly away with them and others, like Alfred, having to be dragged away.

XxX

_Meanwhile at Roderich's house…_

Feliciano was still crying, Eliza wondered how he hadn't dehydrated yet, Rhea was trying to comfort him enough that he would stop crying and that she could explain everything to him more clearly, but that didn't seem to be in the realm of possibility at this moment in time.

Roderich wasn't helping any by playing the saddest, most depressing songs possible on his piano, making the mood that much more dreary. Ervin was crying as well though none could figure out why, Felecia was cussing him out trying to get him to shut up, and Romy was playing her violin in duet to Roderich's piano. Apparently the two expressed their feeling by playing, though it was making this quite harder than it should have been.

But Rhea should have known that this would have happened when she followed Romy and Ervin to that meeting, Feliciano had been much too young at that age to understand what was going on, but he had to have at least an inkling of what had happened to Holy Rome. Didn't he?

The former nation felt a tug at her shirt, when she looked at Feli she saw him giving her sad, helpless eyes that looked completely lost in this situation.

"Where-where is Holy Rome? Wh-why didn't he come back?" The Italian asked sniffling, trying not to start bawling again but it was difficult for him when he was staring into a face identical to that of the one who he had lost, but never forgotten.

Oh no, this is going to be harder on him than I thought, Rhea thought as she hugged the small man, whose tears had started to fall again at the embrace.

**XxX**

**Okay so everyone tell me what you think about this chapter! And please anyone, _anyone_, reading this please tell me about a country you would like to appear in here! I don't care how many because once we get past these first few chapters they are gonna kinda break off into individual countries each chapter!**

**But first! I need ideas for countries!**

**I already know for sure that I'm doing my OC's of Andorra, Slovakia, Czech Republic, Eritrea and Monaco! **

**Yep so please review!**

**Till next time! Byebye!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Cape and the Journal

**I am soo sorry for not updating this sooner! I have just been completely swamped with finals. I had to wrote two essays in like three days, at the same time, which drained my creativity so if this chapter is horrible thats why.**

**Sorry to those who want other character to appear but I already had all the Uk brothers written out so thats what happened!**

**Arthur: Why am I alway the one that ends up injured?**

**Aww... you know your my favorite!**

**Arthur: Ahem, well on with it then, Hetalia does not belong to Kate, just counterpart nations.**

**Oh wait! Pause! S****orry in advance if Italy, even in thought, seems OOC in this chapter, but its just what I figured he would be like, because he and Holy Rome were really good friends, at the end of course, and when he left Italy just imagine what that would feel like. I've lost someone very important to me so I semi know the feeling.**

**XxX**

Malcolm stared at his mirror image that was tied to a chair in front of him, but he knew three things. One it couldn't be him because he didn't remember putting a mirror there and he had touched it, two he was almost positive he was not a girl, and three she had just attempted to throw away all of his alcohol. Which means that she was not only acted the complete opposite to him, but also, whenever he saw Arthur the next time, Malcolm was so getting some answers. In the meantime though…

The redhead Scot frowned at Malcolm, "But alcohol is bad for you, why don't you just let me throw it away and get you some help?" She gave Malcolm a sweet look.

He shook his head, in the meantime he would have to protect his drinks from this woman.

XxX

Roderich and Elizaveta both gave Rhea a pitying look, both knowing how stubborn Feli could be about things when he wanted to be, more so Eliza then Roderich though because Roderich, as well as Romy, had not stopped playing their instruments since they had arrived at the house.

Feliciano had stopped bawling, instead settling for a sniffle and a stray tear every now and again.

Rhea had her arm wrapped around his shoulder trying to find a place to start in her brother's story. Finally deciding the beginning would do.

"So Italy you remember when Holy Rome left right?" Rhea asked first deciding to use that as a starting question.

"Si, he told me that he had to leave, to get stronger, b-but he promised that he w-would come back," Feli was trying to keep his tears in check knowing that he wouldn't get the answers he wanted if he started to cry again.

Rhea nodded, "Yeah he talked about a pretty girl he knew that he was going to get stronger for, so that he could come back and help her…" The baby blue eyed girl nodded and Feli understood immediately, as everyone else had back then, Holy Rome had thought he was a girl. He blushed, that would explain why Holy Rome always acted so strange around him.

Rhea got up and went to the bag she had brought with her, "A while after he left though, he went to fight the Frankish army, or France, and he fought for a long time," The canary blonde looked hesitant to continue even though she knew she had to.

"After that you could see him growing weaker, he was not doing so well without a boss to lead him…" She grabbed two things from her bag, a ragged dark colored fabric and a leather bound journal that looked to be quite old.

"One day he just took off his cape, and wrapped this journal in it, putting a note on top of it and left, I wasn't there but I found the items later, I went and look for him forever but never found him again," Rhea sniffled trying not to let herself cry over this again.

Rhea handed the fabric to Feliciano, who had begun to cry again not as violently as before though. The young Italian looked it over, running his hands over the many repaired tears in it, all of them looked to be sewn or patched hastily back together.

Feli couldn't help but hold the old worn cape like a lifeline to a thread that was cut a long time ago, the poor cloth was no where near as elegant as it had been, when he lived with Austria, the scars that crisscrossed it like memories of a long forgotten battle.

"Is it… is it really?" Feli could not help the feeling of hopelessness that he suddenly felt at the news that his friend was really gone, had been gone for probably decades.

Rhea smiled ruefully, "Yeah, as much as I would like it to not be true, it is, Holy Rome is really gone, Italy."

Roderich and Eliza had begun to tear up a bit as well, the sadness of the fate that their young ward suffered overwhelming. Ervin was crying to somewhere in a corner but Ervin was always crying about something or another.

"The note he had left for me told me to bring his cape and journal to you, I think he knew that his empire was close to the end and I think he took the whole of the burden on so that I could live to give this to you," Rhea looked sadly at the ground, not looking anyone of the others in the eye.

"Usually with countries its neither of the reps live or they both do," She hugged Feli, as much for his comfort as her own, "I know why too, the feeling when your twin is gone, like somebody reached in and yanked out a part of you that you don't need to survive but you feel the absence of greatly."

None of them could believe what Rhea was saying, especially Feliciano, she had gone all this time without Holy Rome, living with the feeling she had just described? Feli hugged Rhea tightly in return and smiled his smile, softer than usual but still there, now he was the one comforting _her_.

_I'm not the only one then, when Holy Rome left their was a hole where my heart should have been, after so many years of plastering on a fake smile trying to look the same, making people believe I am an airhead so they'll never ask questions. When I met Germany though, the minute I popped out of that tomato box, I could feel the hole start to close for the first time in a long while, Ludwig has helped me so much, now I have to help Rhea in some way just like Germany helped me, though he may not have known it at the time._ Feli's thoughts were drifting away with the thought of _him_ comforting someone.

Feli felt the smile on his face and realized that since he met Ludwig it had gone from being a plastered on smile to mask what he really felt, to being a real smile that showed what he truly felt. He became determined to help Rhea however he could. But first…

Feliciano faced the journal that the blonde still held with a slight apprehension.

XxX

Arthur rubbed his pounding temples as he walked up to his door, all he wanted to do was go up to his bedroom and pass out.

After the long, long, plane ride sitting next to Adeliz, _who never stopped talking_, the constant chattering, as well as the shift in air pressure, building up into the throbbing migraine he now had.

And even _now_ his twin would _not shut up_, she just kept babbling on about Fedora and how she was such a stick in the mud and how the Frenchwoman's style wasn't even close to par with English designs.

Arthur sighed when he heard the click of his lock and pushed the door open his relief at _finally_ being able to get away from the big mouth talking his ear off.

His relief was short lived though, because as soon as he walked into the house he spotted four people that he did not want to see at this moment, each wearing menacing glares on their faces.

When he saw the _additions_ to the usual males that showed up randomly in his house, Arthur cringed knowing why his brothers seemed so angry.

Across the room from Arthur stood his brother Malcolm, next to him sat a woman who looked exactly like the redhead, she pouted giving Malcolm an angry look. Arthur's two other redhead brothers also stood across from him, except their mirror images' hands were tied behind their back and they were seated on the couch. Dylan and Connor both wore smirks at the look Arthur gave them, as if saying that it couldn't be helped. The only other blonde of the five of the brothers, Alwen had his twin in his arms and she looked to be passed out.

When Malcolm spotted Adeliz gawking at the house behind Arthur the Scotsman smirked and grabbed the collar of the Brit's shirt, "So England, got anything to tell us about the meeting?" He growled getting in the blonde's face.

"Hey violence is not the answer!" Shouted the bound redhead screamed at Malcolm.

"Shut up!" Malcolm growled annoyed thoroughly by the girl, "First you try to clean out my alcohol then you yell at me for using violence, violence!?"

Arthur hadn't heard his brother this mad in a while…

**XxX**

**So tell me what you guys think! I am honestly terrible at writing sad scenes, sarcastic and stupid, totally! Sad? Not so much!**

**I'm sorry for the lack of Male!Liechtenstein and Fem!Greece they are requests and I promise I'll bring them in the next few chapters! If I don't you all have permission to yell at me!**

**Oh and in case you didn't figure it out... the english brothers:**

**Malcolm=Scotland**

**Dylan and Connor: Northern Ireland and Ireland**

**Alwen: Wales**

**And yes I know that Ireland isn't apart of the Uk but I would imagine that him and Northern Ireland would be attached at the hip... hehe, get it? Sorry bad joke...**

**Well till next time! Byebye!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Nordics!

**To all those out here who have read/reviewed/favorite this story thanks a bunch! Just thought I would mention that because I haven't in a few chapters... I think.**

**And to just warn you all now... I just have no idea what happened to this chapter, somewhere along the way it became very crackish. Though I have to admit it is hilarious! Oh by the way slight mention, okay big mention of SuFin just because it popped into my head and was to funny not to put in. Also same warning as always there is language in this chapter just like the others!**

**By the way in a chapter or two something big is going to happen! So feel free to request any Fem!Nations now! I already have a request for Fem!Greece and Male!Leichtenstien, I think that was all.**

**Okay and start us off Tino(Finland)!**

**Tino: *Flips hair dramatically* Kate does not own me or Hetalia, just the designs for the counterpart nations! And you better watch out I see any of you fangirls eyeing MY Berwald and you are going down!**

* * *

Peter was shivering in his hiding spot behind one of the couches, ever since that jerk face Arthur had gotten home the whole place had been in complete chaos. There were his brothers screaming about something that must have happened at the meeting today and there were _girls_ everywhere. All of them seemed insane, well except the one that was hiding with the young blonde nation. Looking over at his seemingly twin, Peter was glad that he didn't have to cower by himself, he'd seen Malcolm go on many rampages during his time as a nation and none of them were any fun _at all. _

"P-peter I'm s-scared," The blonde girl, with pigtail and a matching sailor suit, stuttered from beside Peter.

The micro nation nodded, "Y-yeah trust me the feelings mutual," He peeked over the couch to see another red head that looked scarily similar to Malcolm running in a circle around the furniture, being chased by said Scotsman and a very angry looking Arthur.

Both seemed to be screaming something along the lines of, "NOOOOOOOOOO! MY HAPPY DRINKS!"

And so Peter went back to his position behind the couch, this was one of those times when he was really happy to be as short as he was. As he sat there he prayed that Mama Tino would come and save him soon.

* * *

At the Nordic's House

Tino's eye twitched again as the snotty girl in front of him continued to make rude remarks to him. About. _Christmas! _Not only that but she kept making putting the moves on Berwald. His. Berwald.

Wait... What?

Okay yeah scratch last statement...

But that didn't mean the girl wasn't annoying as Hell. Tino sighed, well what did that say about him considering that this girl claimed to be Finland's female representative, whatever the Hell that meant, damn and now she had Tino cussing. Even if it was just mentally, Tino almost never cursed.

Looking at the blonde in front of him, he raised an eyebrow, "So who are you again?" The Fin snapped.

The other just rolled her eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you? I am Tani, the female Finnish rep."

Tino snorted, and flipped his short hair like a girl, "Whatever, just back off the hot Swedish guy, he. Is. Mine." The violet eyed man growled before storming away.

Berwald had turned five different shades of red at that, apparently he had never realized he had such a jealous wife. Mathias was grinning like a loon and howling with laughter at Tino's bitchy act, Lukas and Emil had small grins as well while watching the scene.

The other four girls sitting next to Tani were either laughing hysterically as well or... actually they all were laughing like crazy people except for the Fin and the Dane.

Said Dane glared at her counterpart with evil written in her eyes, "How you managed to beat me out for rep. I will never know..."

Mathias grinned at his double, "Aww... come on Mai you know that I'm just awesome like that!"

And somewhere in the world a certain Prussian sneezed before glaring at the air, "Someone just stole my catch phrase!" His screamed echoed through the world making Mathias wince.

"It's a good thing that I live nowhere near him!" The spikey haired Dane spoke positively, the rest of the nations present in the room face palmed at this.

Mai glared at her twin, "Idiot..." She hissed under her breath.

Another blonde girl with a flyaway curl smiled at the Danish woman, "Come on Mai, you can't say that this isn't the most fun we've had in a few years! Right Emilia?"

The nearly white haired girl next to the blonde nodded with a big grin, "Yep Onee-chan definitely!" When Lukas heard the endearment he glared at his little brother.

"Why can't you say something like that? Onii-chan such a simple word!" The Norwegian asked accusingly, raising a blonde eyebrow at the young Icelander, who in turn glared at his double.

"Thanks a lot..." Emil growled as Lukas dragged the younger nation away.

And as Lukas and Emil disappeared through one door, Berwald came back in through the other with a hissing and spitting Tino over his shoulder.

"Let me go! Let me go! Don't make me freaking snipe your ass next chance I get! I swear I will!" The Fin screamed already planning the Swede's death in his head, as Mathias, being the oblivious nation that he is, just continued to laugh at all the problems this day had brought.

When Berwald set his still screaming wife on the couch he instantly went to the other side of the room as to avoid any bullets that may come his way. To his surprise though the blonde Fin bounced off the couch and grabbed the sniper he always kept near the door just in case.

"No, I won't shoot Berwald! I know he didn't cause this to happen! But I think I know who did!" Tino pointed to Mathias, "Mathias get Lukas and Emil, we are going to pay England a visit!"

* * *

Once again at Arthur's house!

The screaming had finally stopped when someone had busted the door open, but Peter had still refused to come out of the hiding spot clutching Paige like a teddy bear, which the blonde girl gratefully returned.

Peter heard a few gun shouts and shivered, though he was really not fond of Arthur he still didn't want to see the Brit shot, Paige gave her twin a worried glance, "D-do you t-t-think we should t-try to h-help them?" She whispered, stuttering over her words afraid.

Peter shook his head, "Nope."

"Okay England! What kind of magic did you mess up this time?! And where the Hell is my Sealand?!" A very angry man with a thick Finnish accent screamed in the quiet and Peter grinned, just barely peaking his head above the couch.

When he saw his Mama Tino, Peter cheered and rush out from behind the furniture to hug his savior, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You came to save us!" He looked over to where Paige was peaking out from the side of the couch and Peter waved her out.

"Come on Paige! My brothers can't get to us now!" The loud blonde shouted, showing his true colors once again as a very energetic child.

From one of the chairs that all the UK brothers had been tied to Arthur sputtered, "P-Peter? How the- What- Bloody Hell boy how long have you been behind the sofa?"

Paige shied back once again when she heard Arthur's words but then she saw something that made her grin as well, "Papa Brezella!" She jumped into the tall blonde Swedish girls arms.

Everyone raised a brow at that, but they figured that Paige calling the woman 'Papa' wasn't so weird considering that Peter had dubbed Tino as 'Mama'... but it was still strange.

Brezella hugged the little blonde micro nation close to her and grinned, "Paige, sweetheart, I've been so worried about you!" The blonde Swede turned and winked at Peter who was still hanging onto Tino, "But I guess this little man here was protecting you just fine without us!" Peter flushed red and nodded.

Tino smiled at Peter but then handed off the young nation to Berwald who was standing by the other eight of them, raising his gun he once again aimed at Arthur, "England what the Hell did you do?"

Arthur growled and tried to get out of the rope that was holding him, "It was no kind of magic on my part why do you always assume that I get my spells wrong?"

The other blonde sitting next to him freaked out at the word magic, "Oh my gosh! You do magic too? That is so cool! Maybe we could exchange spells sometimes?"

This turned the other Brit into a spaz as well, "Of course! Have you ever been to Narnia? Maybe I'll show it to you when we are free, I happen to be great friends with the kings and queens!"

The two Brits started to plan with that and Tino was getting angrier than he already was, they were ignoring him as if he didn't have a gun pointed at them. The Fin's eye twitched, this day just kept getting longer and longer...

* * *

**I just don't even have words for this chapter, I must have been on a sugar high or something while writing this...**

**Oh and just so everyone knows, here are the names of the Fem!Nordics.**

**Fem!Sealand: Paige**

**Fem!Finland: Tani**

**Fem!Sweden: Brezella**

**Fem!Denmark: Maina **

**Fem!Norway: Though it was not mentioned in this chapter her name is Leila!**

**Fem!Iceland: Emilia**

**So yeah... tell me whatcha think as always! Oh and also I will say again! Feel free to review and request your favorite nation to appear as Fem! or Male!- for the few female nations- I will put them in! I promise I just need to find good places! Though I already somewhat know who I'm putting in next! Hehe... here is a hint, he tends to be very trigger happy!**

**Okay so until next time! Sayonara! **


	9. Chapter 9: How Are the Others Fairing?

**Okay please nobody kill me but this chapter got really long! It was a over a thousand words alone just on the first part! I can't believe I typed that whole first part on my Ipod!**

**Well I don't really have anything else to say other than enjoy and don't kill me for any of my OCs...**

**Okay kick us off Rhea...**

**Rhea: Hetalia and it's characters do not belong to Kate in any way shape or form, the exception is her OCs.**

* * *

Feliciano stared at the journal in his hands like it was a snake that could snap at any second, he almost didn't want to open it, like if he opened it the truth about Holy Rome would be undeniable. Something told him though that if he didn't he would always regret it and the world was not going to let Feli hide from the truth any longer. Squaring his shoulder and taking a deep breath and flipped to a random page somewhere in the middle of the book.

_{April 15, 1708}_

_Today has been a struggle again and I'm finding it harder and harder to keep getting up in the morning. The dreams aren't helping either, I had another one about her last night. She kept crying out to me and giving me betrayed looks, I felt like I had broken a promise to her, and in reality I already have broken my promise. I know that I will not make it out of this, I will not make it back to her, but God how I wish I could, just the image that flashes behind my eyes every time I close them of her being broken by my failure causes me to tremble. It has been almost 200 hundred years since my nations has had a proper ruler and I can feel the slow and painful collapse of the Empire. Maybe someday it will return to what it was under a great leader, I just do not think I will ever live to see it. I wonder if little Italia even remembers me still. I'm so hopeless, I can't even go more than five seconds without thinking of her, those always hopeful amber eyes, pretty auburn hair and that strange little hair curl. God, how I..._

Rhea put a hand on the young Italian's shoulder when Feliciano nearly started sobbing and he stopped himself, if he started crying now he would smudge the words worse than they already were. The brunette didn't want to ruin the one of the last memories he had of Holy Rome he just couldn't imagine Holy Rome ever crying but he could tell by the way that the last few words of the entry were smeared that it was true. Strong, powerful Holy Rome cried... over him... plain old, airheadish Feliciano reduce an Empire to tears. Wiping away the few stray drops on his cheeks violently Feli began to flip through the pages looking for anything familiar, when a name caught his eye. Pausing in turning the pages he looked at the date and read the passage underneath.

_{June 2, 1708}_

_I met a strange young man today, he had the palest skin, and silvery hair like that of an elder but he was no doubt only a few years short of my own age. The thing that was most shocking about the man was his blood red eyes, eyes that stood out on his pale features like a splash of blood on snow. That and his increasingly pompous attitude, spotting some nonsense about being the "Most awesome country to ever come into existence" nearly every other second. But despite this I have found him to have become a close ally of mine, helping me bring the empire I was losing back together if only for the shortest amount of time. I am grateful and I owe the few years added to my life to this man. For now there has been a peace in my empire but I believe this is just the calm before the storm, but how I wish it could stay like this forever._

Feliciano's eyes widened when he read the entry again just to make sure he had read things right. Gilbert knew this whole time that Holy Rome was gone? He never said anything? Despite the fact that his best friends brother had kept such a secret from the brunette Feli knew that he would go and thank Gilbert for helping Holy Rome. Turning the pages and scanning over the different passages the young Italian noticed how the dates became more spread out as the remaining pages became thinner and thinner. Stopping at random page he read the hastily written entry, the writing shaky and somewhat harder to read than the others.

*The dates of the entries become few and far between but then there is one that is shaky and written in hast unlike the others.*

_{January 7, 1806}_

_God the pain these last few days have begun to become unbearable, not even the banter between me and Gilbert can distract me from it anymore. I went out for a walk in the familiar forests of my home, hoping the peace of the surroundings could help, sadly it did nothing for me. I was in my last few months and I can no longer hide from the truth, and lately that face, that has grown foggier over the years, is haunting my nightmares again and I can feel the guilt trying to bury me. While was in the forest today though I found a young boy, very similar in appearance to me, light blonde hair and innocent blue eyes. Not that I can ever be considered innocent again, I had seen to many battles in my time to know of the word of innocence. But as that boy lays in the bed I had abandon long ago because sleeping was no longer an option for me, I felt something stir within my chest once again, something I haven't get in quite a long time... something similar to hope._

Feli had an odd feeling in chest for some reason he had a bad feeling as well, something about this mysterious boy was causing him to hesitate reading on. If he didn't know any better he would say that the fate which had shoved this book in his face and forced him to read was now trying to take it back. Feliciano knew he couldn't stop reading now though, he had just turned to last entry of the journal.

_{August 6, 1806}_

_I can't believe how long its been since I've written anything in here but this, this will probably be the last thing I ever write in my journal, to any who read this later in my life please forgive me for anything I have done to you. And if this book ever makes it into the hands of my little Italia, I just have one last thing to say to you, I am so sorry that I have left you to hurt all these years, though I bet by now you have forgotten about me and moved on become the big powerful country that I was never meant to be. Just don't worry because I have sent someone to watch out for you in my absence. A young boy, just starting out as a nation, I have placed all of my ideals into him so that he may continue to carry on what I always believed in. That to live a life you are proud to say is your you must always fight for the person you love. And I love you Italia... I always have. I have left the boy to my dear friend, the one who has stood by my side all these years. Gilbert is to raise the boy and teach him how to survive and despite my protests the man will only ever see the boy as my son. I hope that should you ever meet him you come to know him as a friend to you like Gilbert was to me. Now the pain is becoming unbearable, my nation has died today, my hold on this planet is slipping as I write these words, but just promise me one thing if you are reading this Italia, take care of my boy Germany..._

Feliciano read the last words over and over and over until his mind actually managed to process what it was saying and then he jumped up and screamed. The book flew out of his hands and landed somewhere, he couldn't be sure where because at the moment he was busy having a complete melt down. Feli lashed out at a wall the plaster crumbling slightly as he let himself show some of his hidden strength. Yes in WW2 he could have kicked any bodies asses but, as Feliciano put it he prefers to 'make pasta, not war'. Right now though, he wasn't sure any one could stop him if he went on a rampage. Which was quite the possibility especially if it meant going after a certain blonde German and an albino Prussian. Mafia Italy has resurfaced...

Now back to the others! Who have no clue what's been unleashed!

Arthur paused in his conversation with Adeliz when he noticed the deathly silence of the room, there was no way that all four of his brother plus the Nordics plus all their female counterparts could ever be this quiet. So it did not surprise the Brit when he looked up and saw everyone was gone, not a soul in sight, but there were a few shot guns... WAIT! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL SHOTGUNS!? Was his delayed reaction to this. What he hadn't noticed were the two people holding said shot guns, he must have been really out of it, because when one of the men spoke the Brit about tipped over in his chair from shock.

"England what the- Valerie cover Lili's ears," He waited for the female Swiss to do what he had asked before continuing, "What the Hell did you do?" Vash looked beyond pissed off.

Arthur glared, why was everyone blaming him, "I didn't do anything! Why must you all think it was my fault?!"

The boy that had been standing next to Vash smirked and rolled his eyes, "I know that this guy had nothing to do with this..."

Arthur felt a smile grow on his face, "Really?" He said like Alfred when he gets offered a hamburger.

The boy's smirk grew and he nodded, "Yeah obviously an old man like yourself could never pull something like this off."

The Brit had decided then that he hated this boy.

* * *

Francis and Antonio stood in front of a small winter cottage, both were trembling at the thought of who was on the other side of that door. The two girls that were with them, Antonio's twin, Adriana, having joined the group. Both girls looked at their doubles with something like disappoint meant as they glared.

"What the Hell are you shaking for?" Demanded Fedora.

Adriana's hands were on her hips as she glared at the twin, "Yeah he's just a micro nation, why are you so afraid of him?"

Francis just shook his and left the answer to Antonio who swallowed before speaking, "Oh chicas you don't understand what we have lived through it was so..." The Spaniard shivered unable to complete his sentence.

The blonde and brunette males both jumped when the heard the door slowly creak open, staring into the face that still gave them nightmares their screams were heard around the world.

"Oi, and here I thought the day would be peaceful..."

* * *

The blonde German rubbed his forehead as he stared the two nations who in turn were staring at each other.

"Lud-" Larissa started.

"_Shut up!_" Hissed the blonde Slovak.

"West-" Gilbert also began to speak.

"Please shut your mouth before I get the duct tape~!" The brunette Czech said an a Russia worthy voice making Gilbert snap his mouth shut so fast that his teeth made a clicking sound.

The Sovak, Petr, swiped his tongue across his bottom lip nervously, the tension in the room causing sweat to bead on his brow, "Ready to go Jakub?" He raised his hand in front of him balling it into a fist.

Jakub nodded a happy but serious smile on his face, "Yes Petr ready whenever you are!" He cheered copying Petr's movements.

"Okay then 1..." Petr started.

Jakub continued, "...2..."

"...3..." They spoke together, like they had done tis many times before.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! SHOOT!" Again they both shouted together.

Ludwig's face palm echoed in the house.

* * *

As soon as Lovino entered the familiar house he was tackled to the ground by a ball of energy only rivaled by Feliciano.

"Romano!"

Enough said...

* * *

"Aniki! Your breast are mine da-ze!"

"Aiyah!"

The rest of this content had been cut for the sake of the readers sanity.

* * *

On their way to Ukraine, they were saving Belarus for the last stop, Ivan and Iris had gotten slightly distracted by a field of flowers along the side of the road. Sunflowers being the most prominent of them. Ivan was just sitting in one of the patches enjoying the sight while Iris added a few more flowers to her, and Ivan's, hair.

The two looked slightly startled when a strange song started to play around them, if Ivan didn't know any better he would say that it was from that strange movie he had seen with Alfred one time. Oh what was it called? Something about a killer shark or something...

Both figured that they were just hearing things after being in a car most of the day so they went back to what they had been doing.

At least until two twin screams broke the peaceful silence and sent both of the Russians sprinting for their lives.

"Brother, marry me!"

"Sister, I have found you!"

The platinum blonde siblings sobbed as they ran from their insane siblings.

"Natalya go away!"

"Please Nathan just leave me alone!"

Oh how siblings love each other...

* * *

"Mexico leave my country alone!" Alfred screamed the moment he saw the Mexican nation.

Ashley just rolled her eyes and let the two fight it out, she was growing used to her counterparts hyper personality.

Then she spotted a woman similar in appearance to the nation Alfred was yelling at and Ashley was ready to kick some ass.

"You," she growled, the raven haired girl smirked, hands on her hips as she eyed Ashley.

"Hey perra how you been?"

* * *

"I don't care what your lazy Greek ass says! Kiku likes me better!"

Kiku winced at the loud voice.

"You... wish..." A sleepy but still threatening voice responded.

"P-please do not fight," the Japanese man tried to calm his two friends down, but was unheard over the loud bickering.

Looking over at Kanna, Kiku could see that the dark haired female looked ready to smack them all, her jaw clenched in annoyance. But not only with the men in front of her but also with the women standing next to her.

The loudest of the other two women had light brown hair and wide green eyes that bounced for person to person until something shiny caught her eye and her focus was lost.

She was also talking about a mile a minute.

"Come on get that Turkish bas- oh look it's a plane!- wait, what was I talking about? Oh yeah! So Hera came up to me and she was all like, 'You been flirting with Zues?' and I was like _no way_ and then she was li- oh my gods a bug! It's going to eat meeeee!"

The darker brown haired girl was massaging her temples and glaring at the obnoxious Greek woman, but she kept her lips firmly clenched together not saying a word of complaint.

Kanna finally snapped as the Greek took a breath to start again.

She slammed Heracles' and Sadiq's heads together like she had done with Adeliz and Fedora.

"STOP FUCKING ARGUING!" She let the two crumple to the ground before turning on the two girls, "AND YOU STOP TALKING! YOU AREN'T AS ENJOYABLE TO LISTEN TO AS YOU THINK!" Kiku's cheeks were bright red in response to his double's behavior, he only hoped the others were fairing better than he was.

* * *

**Spanish:**

**Perra= Bitch**

**Okay dudes seriously tell me whatcha think! I love to her opinions! And I finally got to put in Fem!Greece and Male!Liechtenstein! Woohoo!**

**But remember that I am making the counterpart nations kind of opposite to the others personalities so that is why Fem!Greece is such a spaz, just in case you were wondering! Which you probably weren't... But still!**

**Well till next chappie!**

**See peoples and remember! MAKE PASTA, NOT WAR!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Plot? Where?

"Well if you would just stay out of my house!"

The darker skinned male across from him just shrugged, "It is not my fault that you have such pretty daughters-"

"You come anywhere near Nevada or New Mexico, don't expect to go back home in one piece," the blonde growled at his cousin, making Matthew cringe where he stood. This was getting way out of hand really fast, but it wasn't like he could really do anything about. He had already tried to interrupt them and his small whisper had gone unheard beneath his two much louder relatives. That was the one thing that he really didn't like about his cousin Ignacio, he was had the confidence of Gilbert as well as Alfred's volume. It was one painful mix that soon lead to a terrible migraine.

Was it terrible that the Canadian was glad that he was on the opposite end of the continent?

BBUUUUZZZZ

Matthew jumped at the sudden vibration of his phone from his pocket, not that he was scared of technology or anything- that was Roderich, he could break anything that involved electronics- but it was not often that _he _got a phone call. The blonde was positive that only like three people knew his phone number... and one of them was his boss.

Flipping up the screen he squinted his eyes at the unfamiliar number- because of course logically that would suddenly make it recognizable- deciding that he was going to answer it anyway just because he connected it. "Hello?" He asked, curious of who had bothered to call him now. The sound of Alfred and Ignacio still screaming insults at each other and sounds that he knew- desperately hoped- were from a cat fight between the two woman.

Thank God I got the calm one,

Matthew thought with certainty as he plugged an ear to be able to hear the other person's response. When the small voice at the other end answered the Canadian almost smashed his phone to dust but kept himself in check with a few deep breathes. "Alfred?" He said with a too calm voice, catching his brother's attention immediately, "It's for you."

Grabbing the out stretched phone from the annoyed man, the blonde looked at his brother with worry before speaking, "Hello? May I ask who this is?" Alfred's brows furrowed over his bright blue eyes, before shooting up to his hair line, eyes widening considerably with surprise. "You're calling me in? NOW?" He snapped, pulling the phone closer as if to make sure no one was listening in. Another voice snapped back through the device making the American male wince, "Okay, yes sir, I just have to bring someone along I can't leave her on her own." With the caller's confirmation the blonde turned to the others with an overcompensating smile.

"Soo... Hey bro could you get Mex here to the meeting? My boss just called me in for something urgent," Alfred couldn't help but giving as vague of an answer as he did. It was important for him to keep this secret. Known as one of the best kept secrets of the government, he knew that Matthew or Ignacio would never exactly understand why he had to go, but he did have to go and Ashley was going to have to come with him- much to his disappointment.

* * *

Yoa yanked on the hands that were latched to his chest with a steely grip, the Chinese man made a whining noise and continued to pull at the hands. This was so embarrassing, he wished YongSoo would just grow up already and stop being such a pain in the ass to everyone he met. That and stop scaring everyone off! Was it really that terrible to just want a few house guests every once and while without them running out half way through because some random guy groped them? NO.

"Let go of me, aru!" He growled, looking down to glare at the South Korean-

Only to find the most adorable face in the world staring up at him with an absolutely super cute frown! Big dark gold eyes stared up at Yoa with a mix of confusion and little tears, "Aniki? Do-do you not like me?" Her eyes widened and her bottom lip trembled with the realization.

The long haired man blinked for a second, unable to process what he was seeing through the over load of sweetness, he was so going to have cavities after this. When his mind did finally catch up to what he was seeing, his face split with a huge grin and a very unmanly squeal shoved its way past his lips. "Kawaii! SO CUTE!" He shouted, pulling the little girl closer to him and squishing their cheeks together in an all out snuggle fest. What? He can't be blamed for this, the little girl was just so cute!

Unlike her older male counterpart, Yoojin somehow recessed a few years making her human appearance to be about the age of a seven year old. "Yay, da-ze! Aniki isn't mad at me!" She cheered in her adorkable high pitched voice, that- while it would be grating if it was an adult- was perfect for the little girl now in his arms. Everyone else in the room must have agreed too when a huge 'awe' went through the room, except for YongSoo- who huffed with jealousy- and Kaoru who let his face show a little more emotion. Just a little, but it was a small smile so that was something.

"Why isn't this the most touching scene?" Commented a rudely sarcastic voice from the direction of the rooms entrance. Yoa startled at the sudden presence, clutching the little girl closer to him and tightening his grip on her, the paternal instincts from earlier in life coming back full force with the threat. Mei, Decha, Trihn and the Korean twins all going on guard as well, their family bonds stronger than most which caused them to be extremely overprotective.

Yoa turned to face the newcomer with a calm expression, his muscles tensing in preparation for the worst. Little fingers dug into his clothing with fear and the Chinese man became that much more ready to beat anyone who came near the sweet girl. When he faced the other man fully though Yoa found himself blinking in confusion, because right in front of him was a smirking- entirely too please looking- Feliciano.

At least, he thought it was the youngest Italian, doubts flitted through his mind the eldest Asian nation had never seen that particular expression on Feli's face. Actually he had never seen the brunette with his eyes open come to think of it...

Oh, shit. Something is wrong with Feliciano.

Okay. Keep calm,

Yoa thought feeling his shoulders tensing again from the relaxed state they had entered at the sight of the Italian. _Just play it cool, act like nothing is wrong._

"Hello Italy, what brings you here?" The Asian asked, through his frazzled nerves he managed to make his question sound genuine and to keep his voice from shaking.

The smirk that was present on the Italian's face grew bolder and unusually cruel looking amber eyes grew darker, "Oh I think you know why I am here."

* * *

**Okay so I am sooooooo sorry that I have held off on this for so long but after having not one, not two but three of my freaking original drafts deleted I just had to take a break. So the top part of this is the start of some of the plot I have been promising to give and the bottom is just me having fun with Mafia!Italy.**

**So to give names because I have switched a few up:**

**Thailand: Decha**

**Taiwan: Mei**

**Vietnam: Trihn**

**Fem!Korea: Yoojin**

**And I think that is it. If I have missed any of the Asian nations please, please, please tell me! I don't like leaving anyone out.**

**TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Asta la vista baby! (I think I spelled that wrong! XD)**


	11. Chapter 11: Rock, Paper, Scissors

**YAY! I updated! So here ya go and enjoy!**

* * *

Really, why was he left to deal with this? Every time something came up for Alfred, Matthew was left to take care of whatever ended up being the less important of the two. Well, the Canadian figured, usually it was more important and it was the American's boss that was calling him in so…

No. He would not make excuses, there was no excuse for being left to deal with Ignacio all by himself! The blonde rarely ever saw his Southern cousin because of how far apart they were and the great distance between their borders. Which, half the time, he was glad for. No one should have to live with that 24/7, it should be illegal to be as irritating as Ignacio was at times. And this was Canada talking!

"So where are we going next? Huh, huh?" The Mexican man asked for what had to be the third time in the last ten minutes, trust me, Matthew had been counting. It wasn't like the blonde was purposely hiding their destination from his cousin but he was a bit busy trying to actually get them to their flight on time to answer him and it also wasn't his fault that they were running late! But apparently the man couldn't take being out of the center of attention for less than a minute unless making everyone else miserable in the process. Maribel rolled her eyes when the others weren't looking at her, she could see her counterpart getting highly worked up over the constant questions from the dark haired man walking with them, to be honest she thought it was hilarious how the two men were acting but she would never show that to anyone. Anyone, except the dark haired girl across from her, who was snickering quite obviously behind her hand. Matthew may be annoyed by all of this, but, hey, at least the girls were finding something to keep themselves entertained. "Mattie! Mattie~" The dark haired North American cooed, arms clinging around the Canadian's neck in a sudden show of affection that shocked the blonde. Matthew wasn't really sure when the other had gone insane, but it had been sometime in the last year, because this was just crazy!

Ignacio didn't think that it was crazy, because he wanted answers to his questions damnit and no one was talking to him. He could not take being left out of the loop, any loop, it just bothered him not knowing what was going on and there was no way in hell that he was getting on a plane without knowing where that plane was going. So he would keeping being weird, if weird was what it took he could keep this up all day, and have fun doing so. Maybe too much fun doing so, but who could really judge? "WE ARE GOING TO THE SOUTH AMERICAS!" Matthew nearly screamed, clawing at the arms around his neck to remove them from contact because he just could not take it anymore, he couldn't TAKE IT. Maribel was, once again, on the verge of busting up with laughter, of course her and Inez had already known that they were heading South. They were going to see if any of the countries there would like to come to the meeting to discuss all this, the blonde woman wasn't sure that any of them would but it was worth a shot to ask. Meanwhile- during their amusement- her counterpart had continued to explain his reasoning, "It'll save us some time this way, so instead of heading to the meeting like Al said, we'll go talk to them, then head back and hopefully meet him," Matthew sincerely hoped that his brother would get a chance to get back to the meeting but it all depended on what this big important task was that he had to complete before he could come back. What it was and all that, you know? Sometimes it was simple, like a mistake important paper work that was needed right away or could be big, like a some kind of crisis. Alfred dealt with those a lot these days, it seemed. In his own thoughts, Matthew vaguely noticed that Ignacio was finally not talking or anything, just quietly acknowledging the information he had been given. Whether this meant that he was finally appeased and would stop being an annoying ass, the Canadian couldn't tell, but he sure hoped like hell that it did.

* * *

Somewhere during the whole thing Ludwig had lost his focus on the strange countries and begun to think about Feliciano… again. When, in reality, he hadn't stopped thinking about Feliciano since the Italian had left the meeting room sobbing with that mysterious woman. It may have drifted to the back of his mind for a few seconds but it was still there, still being processed and pondered behind the veil that he actually cared about everything else that was going on. When, really, he didn't. Not at all.

"West! West, snap out of it!" Called the increasingly worried voice of Gilbert as he shook the unresponsive blonde's shoulders. He acted concerned but he really just wanted more attention, attention that he did not need more of. Ever. At least in Ludwig's opinion, which was really the only one that matters in this situation.

The blonde sighed, looking at his brother with clear exasperation, "What do you want, bruder?"

Gilbert was nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet from the excitement of a situation that most times would not even be the slightest bit amusing. But, then again, this whole day had been weird, so Ludwig decided to just go with it and check into a mental asylum at a later date. "Jakub won! Isn't that so awesome?" The albino cheered, pumping his arms enthusiastically, like a rabid fan at one of those American 'football' games. The German man was growing more concerned by the second, which was a feat considering he was already wondering about his brother's mental help before any of this happened. If anything, it was making it that much more clear to him that his brother needed help. Like, serious help.

"Gilbert, I'm sure that Ludwig would be much more excited about that if you explained to him why it was… 'awesome'." Came the calming voice of Gillian- bless her- trying to defuse a conversation that was very quickly going south, she could just feel it. Unlike her spazzy counterpart, she was pretty decent at reading the atmosphere, not Kiku good, mind you, but better than most. And that was definitely saying something.

Larissa latched onto her sister with a goofy grin that matched the Prussian man's, "Oh, oh! Can I explain? Can I? Can I? Please~?" She begged, giving the world's second most adorable puppy dog eyes- who knows who the first is but they probably get everything they want- to the unrelenting albino. Gilbert looked taken aback by the sudden question, but him being- the awesome- him, he really did not want to give up his rightful spot. He came up with the idea to explain so obviously he should be the one to explain it!

Jakub was suddenly in between the two groups- Petr securely tucked under his arm- a smile similar to Ivan's making itself at home in his features, "I think that me and Petr should explain, seeing as it is our tradition."

And everyone backed off, no one wanted to cross someone with the aura of a Russian and mentality of a Belarusian, it was just an all around scary picture. So Gilbert, Larissa and Pavla- Petr's doppelganger- circled up from story time while Ludwig, Gillian, and Josefa sat on one of the couches, the German still waiting for the explanation behind the excitement of Jakub's win.

Jakub began the story like any other, "Once upon a time me and Petr were best friends, but then one day Petr began to find me very annoying-"

"He was, self righteous ass."

"-but I still very much liked Petr, so I made him a deal. If he could beat me in rock, paper, scissors then I would leave him alone, undisturbed for a week, but if he lost than he would not be allowed to go anywhere without me for the week. The next week would battle again and see who won."

"So in short I just wanted to get away from the psychopath for a moments of peace and the damn thing became habit." Was the Slovak's shortened summary of events.

"And I still very much like Petr, so it is always great when I win."

"Hmm…" Ludwig hummed, deep in thought about something before randomly- because there was no other word to describe it- asking, "Why does that sound familiar?"

* * *

"SPAIN, YOU DAMN TOMATO BASTARD! WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I ACTUALLY NEED HELP!"

"But fratello, we're having so much fun!"

* * *

**As you can see this chapter is very... strange. I honestly don't know where half of it came from, well, maybe that little dark spot in my brain that randomness comes from because, really, that's the only explanation.**

**As you can also see, I gave a snippet of who is to come next! I know, how mean am I, not showing you what happened to China and Italy, but I had to get to work on the other countries too. So just deal with it for a bit, because we'll be back to it soon, I promise.**

**TILL THE NEXT EXTREMELY STRANGE CHAPTER!**


End file.
